Electronic devices, such as tablets, computers, copiers, digital cameras, smart phones, control systems and automated teller machines, among others, often employ electronic components which leverage chip package assemblies for increased functionality and higher component density. As chip package assemblies become larger and more complex, testing of the chip package assemblies becomes more time consuming and difficult, which undesirable increases the unit manufacturing cost. Simply making larger and more sophisticated testing equipment is not a desirable solution due to the high cost of floor space in typical fabrication facilities and high capital costs for larger and more complex equipment.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved testing system suitable for testing chip package assemblies in a production environment.